Cynthia Erin Clarke
Cynthia Erin Clarke is a metahuman student at the Kyoto Academy. She is a shy and often lonely girl with dark hair and dark eyes, and is a member of homeroom 3A with future aspirations to become a teacher or doctor. She is in the academy due to her abilities which deal with night, umbrakenesis, and manipulation of "dark energy". These were inherited from her father and are divine in nature. Early Life Cynthia was born in 2010 in a home in Portsmouth, England with the assistance of a doctor whom illegal helped metahumans knowingly. Her genes were tested by the same doctor and found to be metahuman. Her parents, James Flechter Clark and Isabelle Meredith Clarke had to find ways for her to avoid DNA documentation. Her father was a dock worker and her mother was a clerk, and she lived comfortably until after he father's death. Her father was a metahuman by birth, and joined the SLF in 2013 when it seemed that that the organisation may had soon overthrown the Order. He was often away, but his income was able to support the family. Tragically in 2015, her father was killed in the Siege of Bath when Cynthia was only five. During the remaining years of the Order her mother, Isabelle, and her were forced to live in near poverty, but continued to live in the same house. After the Order After the fall of the Order she and her mother managed to escape poverty by a bill passed by the government of Ingaland giving money to those that had suffered the lost of a family member in Liberated England. Though highly controversial this was the the first bill that provided benefits to those that served in the SLF but were no longer alive or had left the SLF when the Order fell in 2017. Cynthia was finally able to attended schooling without fear of death and remained in England until the summer of 2025. While in Ingaland, Cynthia attended normal education as it offered a wider range of studies and she gained written permission from the government after writing several letters to politicians and it being revealed that her powers had not caused any disturbances in the past. By this time Japan's highly successful academy program's praise had reached Ingaland and the increasing hostility at home by groups such as the Moral Party of Ingaland made it seem like a logical choice for many metahuman families to go to Japan. In Japan Cynthia did well in her first year in school, but had some difficulty with Japanese as a language and culture. She was surprised by the kindness a few students bestowed on her upon attending the Academy, and these students became her close friends. Though she hasn't completely adjusted to the new country, she loves it in Japan and its oriental beauty. Since coming to Japan she has taken up writiing from time to time, most commonly while in emotional states of mind. Personality Cynthia is shy and often lonely; however, the few friends she has she trusts and is very open with them. She doesn't speak often unless among friends, and the conversation she has with others she keeps at a minimum and cuts short. She is helpful when asked or needed, but doesn't come across as friendly to many due to her unwillingness to socialize. In truth Cynthia is kindhearted, but very few know her personally. She is currently looking for a hobby that she can do to combat loneliness when at home, for her mother is distant and loathes the lonely boredom that haunts her life. This can express itself in anger and frustration often directed towards her mother. Roland is shown to be able to tap this and cause her to lash out at him. Her father's death also has affected her personally. She questions whether his death was justified and whether war is justifiable. She does believe in individual self-defence and defending your family, but can't form an opinion on war as a whole. Cynthia can be dark at times, especially when angry or depressed. She finds this aspect of her personality disturbing. For this reason she discards much of the writing she does in this state. Powers and Abilities *Darkness Healing: Cynthia can heal with by binding darkness. This is said to be inherited from divine origin. Whether this is Hora in origin or has something to do with a bloodline in Mer is unknown. *Darkness Creation: Cynthia can nullify all light in an area. This effectively obscures an area with darkness. *Shadow Visage: Cynthia can wrap herself in shadow so that she appears to be a shadow. In an area of complete darkness she will appear invisible. In less dark areas she still can blend in with shadow. *Dark Sight: Cynthia can enable herself to see in the dark perfectly. This is voluntary, and while under the abilities affect she is sensitive to sudden bright light. *Darkness Beam: Offensive attack in which the user fires a beam of black energy into the target. The target will experience burns where the flesh or matter of the target and the energy entwine. *Lost in the Night (night restrictive): Cynthia can disappear completely out of existence by embodying the night. This has the side effect of causing the user not to appear until an apparently random night in the future. This has only been used twice by Cynthia. The first time it was two weeks, and the second time it was two days. (Actually linked to lunar cycle. She can only reappear on a new moon; however, no one has ever noticed.) *Darkness Infusion: Cynthia can cause any item to cause dark wounds similiar to that of the beams upon contact. Temporary infusions cost little energy. A permanent infusion is possible but will drain her significantly. *Dark Infliction: Cynthia can create painful but non lethal beams of black energy. Trivia *The player Uncycloperson, noticed that her life story had similarities with that of the fictional character Pink Floyd (which is based of of the life of Roger Waters), and her bio was expand on to add casual allusions to both. Her father's name is based off of Eric Fletcher Waters, who was a soldier who died in WWII. Her relationship with her mother is also similar to the aloofness of the mother in the movie Pink Floyd: The Wall. Category:Female Character Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Students